


Thumpity-thump

by UnparalleledAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mettaton is a scared fool but then he's an in-love fool so it's okay, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnparalleledAngel/pseuds/UnparalleledAngel
Summary: Mettaton and Papyrus get "lost" in the woods, so naturally, they find their own way to fill their time...





	Thumpity-thump

Sometimes ideas seem much better in the thinker’s head than they do in practice. Oh yes, going out on a pleasant stroll through the forest seemed like a marvellous idea for something to do when Papyrus suggested it, and the rest of the gang that was made up of Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton couldn’t quite turn him down.

It certainly wouldn’t have been Mettaton’s first choice of activity; he’d turned up at the house in high heels and short shorts, expecting nightclubs and bars despite it being 1pm. He begrudgingly agreed, however, being promised that ‘it would be fun!’ and that ‘you can talk to Papyrus some more!’, the latter of which he was very intrigued by.

However, the pleasant stroll soon turned into a mess of disorganised chaos as Mettaton and Papyrus were chatting by a stream one minute and had turned to find the other two members of their party missing in the next.

“How could they just disappear?!” Mettaton asked, letting out an exasperated sigh. “I bet they did this on purpose, you know.”

Papyrus, who had been looking intently at the stream with his arms behind his back, turned to Mettaton. “Oh?”

“Mm-hmm, I know their game, they’ve been trying to set us up for days now. This is just another sneaky prank they’re pulling-  _well you can come out now, I’m in on to your little game!_ ” Mettaton yelled at the great expanse of trees in front of him.

Papyrus came to stand beside him. “Hmm… They must have carried on through the woods!” Seeing Mettaton’s disbelieving face made him elaborate. “It’s… rather rude of them, sure. But there’s only one way to find out whether Undyne is listening to us right now. You just have to yell ‘Papyrus sucks’ and she’ll come running to avenge me… it’s rather flattering, honestly.”

Mettaton guffawed. “These people really care a lot about you,” he said, and then, after taking a look around him warily, he yelled, “PAPYRUS SUCKS!”

Papyrus had to remind himself not to take it personally.

“Huh, guess they really aren’t listening,” Mettaton said after he didn’t get kicked up the backside for even uttering such an abhorrent sentence.

A tinny version of the song ‘Love Shack’ rang out antithetically throughout the forest, coming from Papyrus’ pocket. He pulled his phone out and answered with a cheery ‘Hello!!’ just to receive his brother’s voice on the other side.

“you okay, bro? i just got this… weird feeling that you weren’t okay??”

“I’m perfectly fine, Sans! You shouldn’t worry so much about me– you should focus on that pile of laundry you have sitting by the foot of the bed!!  _That’s_  what you should be worrying about- Sans?!” Papyrus looked at his phone in frustration. “He hung up! Un-believable!”

Mettaton, as Papyrus was busy nagging his brother, had been hurrying from tree to tree, trying to find some sign of where the other two had got to.

“Are you alright, Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“No!” he said, turning back to the skeleton and going to stand by his side. “I vote we stick together, darling, just in case there are any… questionable figures around. Now, I’m not saying I can’t look after myself, which I most certainly can, but I’m around a million percent sure that we’re more likely to stay safe and alive when we’re not alone.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mettaton, but you have nothing to fear! I’m a keen tracker. I was even better than some of the dogs in Snowdin at being able to track down suspicious individuals… although instead of using scent, I used my distinct sense of logic!” Papyrus looked around his surroundings with apparent concern and then, as though the choice was obvious, he pointed in a random direction. “They went this way!”

“What makes you say that?”

Papyrus shrugged. “It looks like a good way to go. If I were Undyne and Alphys, I’d certainly choose to go this way.”

And so they set off, not having any other choice but to trust fate. Mettaton certainly didn’t want to end up alone in this forest; and if that meant following the skeleton who seemed to be making up his ever-growing skill set by the moment, then so be it.

After a while of trudging through the forest, they came across a little lodge centred in the middle of a clearing, cut off from all signs of life.

When Papyrus started making his way towards it, Mettaton stopped in his tracks.

“Nuh-uh, no way am I going in there. Have you never seen a horror movie? There’s some spooky looking axe-murderer in there, I’m sure of it.” Mettaton stopped by the edge of the clearing, folding his arms.

Papyrus carried on, however, not worried at all by Mettaton’s words. “I don’t watch horror movies,” he called back, “I don’t watch anything that doesn’t have a happy ending. I don’t see the point.”

“Well don’t just leave me out here!” Mettaton called over to him, shuddering as he saw Papyrus looking in through the windows. Who knew what kind of creepy people liked to take residence here, in a place with no internet connection?! Surely no one Mettaton could trust.

Papyrus rattled the doorknob and made a small noise of glee as he found it was unlocked, the door creaking open. “It’s abandoned!” he called back to Mettaton, “Come see!”

“Oh great! Abandoned!” Mettaton said, smiling nervously, jogging over to Papyrus regardless. No matter what terrible secrets this lodge inevitably held, he couldn’t just let this poor skeleton waltz in alone.

“See, Mettaton!” Papyrus said when they both got through the door. “No need to panic!”

“We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here,” Mettaton scoffed.

“I’m starting to think you watch too many of these horror movies.”

“You know… you might just be correct.”

After the initial worry of being caught by a shotgun-wielding loner had dispersed slightly, curiosity took over Mettaton as he looked around the abandoned lodge. It surely did look like it had been left for quite some time, with cobwebs piling up in heaps in every nook and cranny, dust gathering like a skin across every surface. Either that or the owner just didn’t know how to clean. He looked at a couple of trinkets set out on the mantlepiece, wondering what the story was behind this place, hoping deep down that he could perhaps get a show out of the place; maybe he could do a seance and have someone throw books across the room and he’d pretend to be frightened for his life…

“Mettaton?” Papyrus spoke, breaking him out of his contemplation. “You look cold! You should have told me– I’ll see if I can get the fire working.”

It was then that Mettaton realised that he’d been hugging himself in attempt to retain so warmth, his skimpy outfit was finally coming back to bite him in the ass.

Mettaton sat tentatively on the couch, sweeping it with a grimace beforehand so he didn’t get covered in gross dust.

After watching Papyrus play with the fire and looking like he knew very much what he was doing for around five whole minutes, the skeleton finally stood back and scratched his chin.

“I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve never lit a fireplace before,” he said. “And we don’t have any matches that I’m aware of– unless you have a lighter?”

“Sorry, honey, not today.” Mettaton sighed, “Well, I’m hoping we don’t stay here long. Just text Undyne and Alphys to come find us here and we’ll wait.”

“Alright!” Papyrus said, doing as he was told. “I’m still concerned about your temperature, though! As a skeleton, being cold isn’t really a problem–in fact!” Papyrus unzipped and took off his green jacket off to reveal a crop top he’d been wearing underneath that received an appreciative glance from Mettaton. “This is just for show, here-”

Papyrus sat by Mettaton and draped the jacket around his shoulders.  _Oh, what a gentleman,_  Mettaton thought, scolding himself for getting a thrill from such a cliche move,  _it certainly shows what kind of movies Papyrus watches instead of horror…_

“Okay, I don’t want you to think me melodramatic here, darling, but I really should try and stay warm right now.  This body isn’t quite designed for low temperatures just yet and  _perhaps_  I should have listened to Alphys when she told me to put on more clothes today but… that’s just the price I pay for fashion I suppose. I’ll have to find a way to heat up somehow…”

Papyrus looked like he was about to have a heart attack, had he a heart in the first place. “I-I’m not sure what you’re suggesting we do about that!”

“Ha! Nothing sordid, Pappy. Get your mind out of the gutter for a second-”

“My mind was nowhere near the gutter!”

“Keep telling yourself that, honey,” Mettaton said, smirking when he saw Papyrus turn away, flustered. “All I was suggesting is that perhaps we should stick close… conserve body heat… if skeletons have body heat?”

“Ah!! We do!” And with that, Papyrus scooted as close to Mettaton as he could get without sitting on his lap and flung his arms around him. “Luckily for you, I was considered one of the best huggers in all of Snowdin back in the day. Sure, my only hug-ee was my brother and he was also the only judge but I digress.” Papyrus lay his head on Mettaton’s shoulder as he snuggled in. “You’ll be warmed up like this in no time!”

It was undeniable, really, Papyrus really was a good hugger. Perhaps it was due to his warmth, or his gentleness, or perhaps it was the deep-down feelings Mettaton had been developing for the skeleton that blossomed exponentially when he threw his arms around him, pulling him close, but this hug was certainly doing the trick of keeping Mettaton warm, in both body and soul.

Gingerly, Mettaton wrapped his own arms around Papyrus in return, pulling him even closer.

“So I suppose we just… wait here for the others to find us,” Mettaton spoke in a hushed voice.

“Exactly!” Papyrus said, his voice faltering slightly.

Mettaton brushed his hand over Papyrus’ back. “Are you okay, darling? You seem a little more muted than before…”

“Yes, I’m quite alright, really,” he said, still holding that wavering voice. After a few terrible seconds of silence, Papyrus coughed and spoke again. “I suppose now isn’t the best of times to admit that I have feelings for you and think you’re really nice and attractive and make my soul go all thumpity-thump every time I see you, is it?” Papyrus’ voice grew higher with every syllable until he was merely squeaking with nerves.

Papyrus held his breath and looked straight ahead, feeling a distinct chill run down his spine as he waited for Mettaton’s inevitable rejection. Soul-crushingly, all Papyrus heard after a couple seconds of silence was a surprised laugh.

“Oh, darling!” Mettaton gasped, pulling away slightly to look down at the skeleton’s face. “I always assumed as much anyway… the way you looked all nervous whenever I entered the room was a real tell-tale sign.”

“Oh!” Papyrus said, not sure what else to say. That wasn’t the reaction he’d been hoping for.

“And… I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like you in return. Honestly, Papyrus, you’re just wonderful and I’m actually… overjoyed that you’ve admitted this to me.” Mettaton’s hand swept across Papyrus’ back once again and the skeleton looked up at him, almost too afraid to dare to believe what Mettaton was telling him.

“I- Oh wowie! I can’t believe- Oh, my God!!” Papyrus covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide. “What does this mean… Where do we go from here, I mean-”

Without another word, Mettaton took the hand covering Papyrus’ teeth and removed it with a soft tug. Slowly, cautiously, Mettaton leant in and kissed him, using his arms to pull him into a deep embrace.

~~~

It was only twenty minutes later that Undyne and Alphys found the lodge Papyrus had described in his text. They burst in through the front door, expecting a barrage of complaints from Mettaton for leaving him, but what they saw wasn’t at all what they expected.

“YES, PAPYRUS!” Undyne yelled upon seeing the two wrapped up in each other, Mettaton covering the skeleton in frantic kisses and Papyrus gasping and sighing, coated in dark lipstick.

“I-I told you leaving them a-alone for five minutes would work!”

“You sure did, Alph,” Undyne said, grimacing slightly as she watched them, they really weren’t intending to stop, even now that she and Alphys had arrived, were they? Oh God, is this what she’d have to put up with from now on? “You sure did…“

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a "drabble" request that went WAY over a drabble so on here it goes! If you liked this, I have a few other short stories written up on my tumblr (@mtt-metal-crusher). Thanks for reading this short silly thing :P


End file.
